I'm (not) Ok
by dyorayaki
Summary: Tidak apa-apa pantatku. Apa Tao tidak lihat Baekhyun sedang coba melubangi kepala Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan sinar laser dari matanya yang agung? (Chanbaek/slight!Chansoo/BL/fluff)


Baekhyun tidak cemburu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cemburu ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa berdua di teras depan apartemen mereka, Baekhyun tidak cemburu ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergandengan tangan ke mobil mereka, Baekhyun tidak cemburu ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo cubit-cubitan selama perjalanan, Baekhyun sama sekali TIDAK cemburu ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling berbisik di dalam mobil, dan Baekhyun tentu baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan bersama esok paginya.

Suara berat Chanyeol beradu dengan suara lembut Kyungsoo yang membuat pagi itu begitu ramai. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu gembira di dapur, melempar cemoohan satu sama lain, cubit-cubitan lagi, pegangan tangan…

Baekhyun baik-baik saja, Baekhyun _rapopo_.

"Hyung, makanan itu gunanya untuk dimakan bukan dipelototin." Sehun menyenggol tangan Baekhyun dengan riang, si bungsu itu sedang kegirangan melihat wajah Chanyeol selesai memasak bersama Kyungsoo tadi, hitam legam seperti habis perang. Padahal mereka berdua hanya membuat telur dadar, tapi hebohnya seperti sedang nonton bola. Tidak tahu deh apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sampai muka putih tapi tidak terlalu bersih Chanyeol sampai seperti itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, tiba-tiba merasa tidak lapar melihat dua sejoli itu sekarang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil suap-suapan. Ruang tengah mereka resmi dimonopoli oleh duo mata besar itu karena member lainnya memutuskan untuk makan bersama di dapur.

"Mereka jadian?" Jongin bertanya dengan mulut penuh, "ah, asin!" Jongin menyipitkan mata berusaha keras menelan nasi dan telur dadar keasinan yang sudah terlanjur masuk kemulutnya kemudian bangkit dari kursi untuk mengambil air minum di kulkas.

"Tidak tahu, bukannya setiap hari selalu begitu?" Suho menjawab, matanya tiba-tiba ikut menyipit, Suho melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Jongin, mengisyaratkan bocah itu agar mengambilkannya air minum juga. Baekhyun memutar bola mata, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sumpitnya pada piring datar dimana telur dadar keasinan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol disajikan, yang biasanya begitu aku tahu bukan Kyungsoo! Ia membatin kesal sambil meremas kepala Kyungsoo sampai pecah.

Iya memang biasanya yang jahil-jahilan dan suap-suapan dan bisik-bisikkan dan tinju-tinjuan dan sebagainya itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini lebih suka menggoda Kyungsoo daripada dia. Baekhyun tidak ingat pernah mengusir Chanyeol setiap kali pria itu menggelitiki leher atau bagian sensitifnya yang lain (tapi ia ingat pernah menendang betis Chanyeol sampai bengkak, tapi, hey, itu refleks), ia tidak pernah mengganggu Chanyeol saat bermain game, ia kadang baik hati membagi makanannya jika Chanyeol minta.

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol seperti ini padanya? Kenapa? Huhu.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jutek ia mendorong piring berisi telur dadar keasinan itu ke Sehun kemudian pergi ke kamarnya (+Chanyeol). Sehun tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian menyumpit telur dadar Baekhyun dan menghabiskannya dalam satu lahap.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" tanya Jongin, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan hampir terjengkal karena kaget melihat mulut penuh Sehun dan piring-piring mereka yang sudah kosong.

Sehun nyengir.

.

Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol. Faktanya ia suka sebal dengan cara Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, cara Chanyeol mengacak puncak kepalanya ketika ia sedang kesal dengan si Jongin atau Sehun, cara Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata gombal yang dipelajarinya di internet, cara Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya saat bergandengan turun dari panggung, muka bodohnya yang tetap ganteng dimata Baekhyun, suara beratnya yang seksi, tinggi badannya yang mengintimidasi, luka di lututnya oleh-oleh jatuh dari sepeda kemarin sore, kulitnya, matanya, bibirnya—

Pria bermuka bebek itu membelesakkan kepalanya di bantal spider-man hadiah ulang tahun dari Sehun. Mengutuk Chanyeol dengan segala kebodohannya itu. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mau tak mau harus merelakan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo si tukang jagal itu. Sedih Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat penggalan lagu Justin Bieber yang sering diputar Sehun saat di mobil, _that should be me holding your hand, that should be m—_

"AY BEBEK, lihat PSPku tidak? Kemarin kau pinjam kan?"

Baekhyun tersentak langsung berguling hingga jatuh ke lantai akibat suara lembut Justin Bieber tiba-tiba bertranformasi menjadi suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggema di kamarnya—kamar mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kepentok lantai. Melirik Chanyeol kesal, dan memilih untuk mengabaikan uluran tangan Chanyeol yang baik hati menawarkan bantuan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, tapi suara tawanya terdengar tidak kecil dan itu membuat kupingnya sakit mengingat Chanyeol akan lebih suka tertawa bersama Kyungsoo ketimbang dengannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian kembali tiduran dikasurnya. Menutup kepala dengan bantal spider-mannya, mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Senyum diwajah Chanyeol langsung pudar, ia menyenggol lengan Baekhyun tapi pemuda itu diam saja. Chanyeol monyong, ia menekan perut Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, tapi sebagai gantinya kaki Baekhyun langsung mendarat keras di perutnya dan Baekhyun langsung menarik selimut pink Hello Kitty oleh-oleh dari Luhan ("_Limited edition_ wey!") hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Pergi sana PSPmu tidak di sini!"

"Tapi aku lihat kau memainkannya tadi malam!"

"Tidak ada di sini!"

Chanyeol cemberut, menekan perut Baekhyun (atau bokongnya?) sekali lagi kemudian kabur sebelum Baekhyun bangun dan sempat menendang Chanyeol tepat di organ reproduksinya. Baekhyun mengoar seperti macan salah habitat kemudian berguling lagi sampai jatuh lagi dan kepalanya kepentok lagi.

Lalu Baekhyun ingin bunuh diri karena kepalanya terpentok PSP Chanyeol yang jatuh dari kasurnya semalam.

.

"Chanyeol tidak berhenti histeris dari semalam."

Nada khawatir Suho kentara sekali terdengar ketika ia ngobrol dengan Xiumin disela-sela waktu istirahat mereka. Dan yang dibicarakan sedang mojok dengan lutut dan muka ditekuk sambil memeluk PSP kesayangannya yang tidak bisa dimainkan lagi.

"Tapi dia tidak histeris tuh." Xiumin mengangkat alisnya, mengamati Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang bicara sendiri—tidak, dia bicara dengan "Loli" PSPnya.

"Itu karena dia sedang kelelahan." Chen jbjb sambil meregangkan otot kaki kanannya yang mendadak kaku. Xiumin dan Suho manggut-manggut setuju, tapi seujurus kemudian Xiumin langsung megap-megap heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana dengan sebuah tas ditangan.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar andalannya melempar tas itu di depan Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu mendongak. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata bengkaknya, bingung.

"Loli v.2, sudah jangan merengek terus, dasar bayi." Kyungsoo berkata, nada bicaranya sama dengan wajahnya, datar, tapi berhasil membuat wajah Chanyeol mendadak bersinar, tanpa tedeng aling-aling pria 185cm itu langsung menubruk Kyungsoo dan memeluknya sambil berteriak "malaikatku!" sambil berguling-guling membuat Kyungsoo sesak napas dan megap-megap minta pertolongan. Xiumin, Chen dan EXO-M langsung heboh memisahkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, sementara sisanya hanya memandang mereka dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sudah biasa.

Dari pojokan yang lain sepasang mata yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah milik Byun Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan tidak santai. Kedua matanya yang sipit melotot sampai terlihat mau lepas dari tempatnya. Tao yang sedang selonjoran di sebelahnya menatapnya aneh.

"Baek-ge kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Matamu berair! Berkedip, Ge! Berkedip!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Tidak apa-apa pantatku, Baekhyun membatin. Apa Tao tidak lihat dia sedang coba melubangi kepala Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan sinar laser dari matanya yang agung? Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melubangi kepala Kyungsoo saja karena ia merasa agak bersalah sudah merusak PSP Chanyeol dengan kepalanya tadi malam.

_That should be me holding your hand, that should be me making you laugh…._

Baekhyun gantian melotot pada Sehun yang sedang tiduran sambil bermain ponsel. Sehun yang sadar sedang dipelototi membalas pelototan Baekhyun polos.

"Apa? Aku kangen Bieber oppa."

.

Sabtu malam setelah latihan Baekhyun tidak enak badan. Mengendap-endap ia masuk ke kamar Suho untuk mengambil obat dari tas serbagunanya tapi sayang sekali ia tak mendapat yang ia inginkan. Menyedot ingus ia menutup resleting tas Suho pelan-pelan. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli obat sendiri karena tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya, terutama Kyungsoo karena ia masih zzzzebal.

"Hyung, mau kemana?"

Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya ia berjodoh dengan Sehun. Baekhyun berdehem dan menurunkan kacamata hitam kebesaran tapi kesayangan yang ia gunakan untuk menyamar.

"Beli susu."

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong Kyungsoo hyung? Biasanya kau minta Kyungsoo hyung belanja."

Baekhyun tidak mungkin jujur mengatakan bahwa ia sedang zzzebal pada Kyungsoo jadi Baekhyun berbohong.

"Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan." Padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali tiduran di kasurnya yang hangat dengan bantal spider-man dan selimut Hello Kittynya sampai pagi dan tidak melakukan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan aktivitas manusia.

Sehun manggut-manggut, kemudian berbalik dan Baekhyun menghela napas lega, bungsu mereka mudah sekali dibohongi—

"Chanyeol hyung, Baek hyung sakit belikan obat sana!"

—Baekhyun harusnya jadi aktor saja kalau besok ia—heh?

"Baekkie sakit apa?" Kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari pintu dapur. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna dan raut khawatir jelas tergambar diwajahnya. Baekhyun mendengus, melambaikan tangannya, kemudian coba membolongi kepala Sehun dengan matanya.

"Tidak, Sehun ngibul, aku cuma mau beli susu."

"Tapi susu kita masih banyak! Baekkie pasti sakit, Soosoo aku pergi sebentar, ya!"

Terdengar Kyungsoo menggumamkan iya dengan jutek seperti biasa lalu Chanyeol sigap melompat dari kursi dan jogging menuju Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memelototi Sehun. Tidak sadar raksasa seram itu ada disebelahnya Baekhyun melompat kaget sampai mengumpat. Chanyeol tertawa, ngakak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Baekhyun.

"Diam kau, cepat beli obatku!" sungut Baekhyun kesal, suaranya agak serak. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian langsung melesat pergi keluar pintu apartemen. Baekhyun mendengus, melepas jaket hitam tebal dan maskernya kemudian pergi ke kamar.

Butuh sepuluh menit bagi Baekhyun untuk sadar bahwa Chanyeol pergi keluar tanpa jaket atau kacamata atau topi atau masker untuk melindungi identitasnya atau setidaknya melindungi tubuhnya dari udara malam yang dingin menusuk. Selanjutnya seperti dikejar macam Baekhyun langsung lari kesetanan membawa jaket dan masker miliknya keluar dari apartemen, menghiraukan teriakan Suho dan Jongin yang terkaget-kaget.

Benar saja, diluar Baekhyun langsung menggigil kedinginan. Ia memakai jaket tebal dan maskernya, menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang agak ramai menuju apotek tempat tujuan Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung tahu karena dari jauh sudah terlihat gadis-gadis berkumpul sambil mengacungkan ponsel mereka untuk merekam EXO Chanyeol sedang beli obat pilek di apotek. Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya berlari menembus kerumunan gadis-gadis yang malah semakin histeris melihat Baekhyun.

"Baekkie!" Chanyeol menjerit kaget. Baekhyun mendengus, menggaet lengan Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu tanpa repot-repot menyapa penggemarnya. Sayang sekali gadis-gadis itu tidak mudah menyerah dan malah mengejar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang lari terbirit-birit menghindari mereka.

Chanyeol bodoh bodoh bodoh bego sialan! Kalau dia sakit siapa yang mau merawatnya coba? Si tukang jagal bernama Kyungsoo itu pasti bakalan tidak peduli dan lebih memilih main PSP bersama Jongin daripada mengurusinya. Suho paling-paling hanya memberinya tas serbaguna dan kartu kredit hitam kalau-kalau Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit. Sehun jangan ditanya. Bungsu tidak berguna.

Sampai di pertigaan jalan buntu Baekhyun dengan sigap menarik Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi. Mereka diam beberapa saat, baru saat Baekhyun melongok keluar dan tidak mendapati gadis-gadis gila itu lagi ia menghela napas lega.

"Baekkie apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kan sakit!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berseru, membuat Baekhyun melonjak kaget.

"Ya memang tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari begitu saja, heh? Tidak pakai jaket, masker, kacamata, topi atau gimana kek! Kalau kau juga sakit siapa yang akan mengurusimu!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Setan begitu mana mau mengurusmu!" Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya tapi yang dia tahu setelahnya Chanyeol dengan tega memukul puncak kepala Baekhyun, keras.

"Baekkie!"

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, paru-parunya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, dan pikirannya kosong, tapi ia tiba-tiba ingat apa tujuannya menyusul Chanyeol tadi. Maka cepat-cepat Baekhyun melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya tepat dimuka Chanyeol kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bengong belum sadar situasi.

.

"Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan, ada apa?!" Suara tinggi Suho langsung membahana di penjuru apartemen mereka melihat Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen mereka dalam keadaan kacau.

"Aku capek." Baekhyun membalas pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Suho baru saja akan merangkul Baekhyun, bermaksud membantunya berjalan ke kamarnya tapi Baekhyun menolak. Matanya bengkak dan ia tidak bisa bicara normal lagi akibat berlari-lari tadi, suaranya habis, udara diparu-parunya juga habis. Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan PSPnya di sofa ruang tengah. Tidak meliriknya sedikitpun, tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli dan terus berjalan terseok ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tersentak sedikitpun mendengar pintu kamar yang dibanting Baekhyun.

Tanpa jiwa Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya. Ia mebelesakkan kepalanya ke bantal seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang kesal, bedanya sekarang ia marah. Tidak, ia sedih. Sedih sekali sampai-sampai lupa ia sedih kenapa.

Bercanda. Baekhyun ingat kok dia sedih karena Chanyeol, ugh, mengingat namanya saja bikin napas sesak (karena hidungnya mampet). Baekhyun menjerit frustasi, memukul-mukul kasur dengan sprei bergambar Totoro hadiah ulang tahun dari Suho ("Tadinya mau kuberi yang gambarnya Titan sedang mangap tapi nanti kau tidak bisa tidur!"). Ia ingin menangis lagi karena dengan menangis ingusnya bisa keluar dengan lancar dan ia bisa bernapas lagi tapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan air matanya yang agung untuk cowok tidak peka macam Chanyeol.

UGH!

"Byun Baekhyun buka pintunya." Terdengar suara berat Kyungsoo mengomandoi dari luar. Baekhyun mendengus dan ingusnya muncrat sedikit.

"Tidak mau!" sebisa mungkin mencoba terdengar galak dengan suara seraknya. Baekhyun tambah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, karena dari jauh ia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo memutar bola mata.

"Pintar sekali, kau bahkan tidak mengunci pintunya."

Baekhyun tersentak tapi untungnya ia tidak berguling seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kyungsoo dengan wajah setan duduk di ujung kasurnya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun menyedot ingusnya. Kyungsoo meringis jijik.

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara berat Chanyeol dari pintu depan. Kyungsoo menghela napas seakan lega, tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia beranjak dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Apa-apaan itu? Jadi dia kesini hanya mau menakut-nakutiku dengan muka setannya? Baekhyun bersungut dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia jadi penasaran karena indra pendengarannya menangkap ribut-ribut dari luar.

"_Aku capek, Kampret! Sana selesaikan urusan kalian biar aku bisa tenang, huh!"_ ia bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo beradu dengan suara hentakan kaki dan teriakan "aduh!" "pelan-pelan bisa kali!" yang ia yakin dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyedot ingusnya lagi dan tepat saat itulah Kyungsoo dengan paksa mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol ke dalam kamar mereka, melempar lirikan padanya dan dengan sigap mengunci pintu dari luar.

"PARK CHANYEOL CEPAT BILANG!"

"Kyungsoo ada apa sih?" itu suara Suho dan Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo sekarang sedang sibuk mengusir teman-temannya yang mencoba menguping.

"Uh, oke, uh, jadi.."

Baekhyun masih sibuk menghisap ingusnya jadi tidak terlalu konsentrasi. Chanyeol mengelus tengkuknya canggung, pria itu menolak bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak ingusnya sendiri.

Melihat Baekhyun tidak bereaksi wajah Chanyeol langsung kusut. Padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan romantis seperti langsung menyeruduknya ke dinding dan menciumnya sampai tidak bisa bernapas, tapi sayang sekali Baekhyun sedang pilek, karena selain ia bisa menulari Chanyeol ia tidak mau ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol disertai dengan lendir asin yang bahkan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas walaupun tidak sedang ciuman.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN JAWAB!"

"Kyungsoo ada apa sih?!" Sekarang suara Jongin dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar Kyungsoo meng-shhh teman-temannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberanian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"APA DIA MENGANGGUK? DIA MENGANGGUK KAN? YES!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata dan ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya karena Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga suka padamu." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan mendekat. Baekhyun masih menatapnya. Agak tidak paham dengan situasi aneh ini.

"Jadi, mau pacaran denganku?"

Hah?

"Hah?" Baekhyun menyuarakan isi hatinya dan pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan Kyungsoo yang terburu-buru menghampirinya dengan wajah gemas.

"JADI ceritanya Chanyeol minta tolong padaku untuk berakting mesra dengannya—padahal ew aku jijik setengah mati ew EW—agar tahu apakah kau suka si idiot itu atau tidak, huh, kenapa ribet sekali sih kalian sudah ah sana jadian!" Kyungsoo pergi lagi dan Baekhyun makin bingung.

"Baekkie lambat sekali berpikirnya!" Chanyeol mengeluh, menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun, menatapnya seperti anjing kehilangan induk, "jadi mau ya?" Chanyeol berkedip dan Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"...tapi aku merusak PSPmu." Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sangat bodoh.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan kau sudah menggantinya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"PSP yang kemarin Kyungsoo berikan padaku itu dari uangmu tau."

Hah.

Setan kecil satu itu...

.

.

(Akhirnya Baekhyun setuju pacaran dengan Chanyeol dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila di kasur masing-masing sampai Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pindah dan tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun dan tertawa-tawa lagi sampai pagi.)

(Akhirnya Chanyeol juga terkena flu dua hari kemudian dan Baekhyun menolak untuk kontak fisik dengan Chanyeol selama dia masih flu dengan alasan balas dendam sudah dipukul karena menyebut Kyungsoo setan.)

.

.

.

.

a/n: Kyungsoo bukan pho ok? Ok. Paham ga sama ceritanya? Kalo ga paham maafkan ok? Ok. Typo juga maafkan y. Dan makasih BANGET100X buat yg mau baca dan review laf u semua (dadah dadah sama levi).


End file.
